


Assets

by LaVidaLoki779



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Afraid to lose control, Aftermath of Torture, Beating, Best Friends, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Breaking Free, Broken, Broken Mind, Broken man, Bucky Barne's redemption, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dreams and Nightmares, Feelings, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Gentleness, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hydra (Marvel), I don't wanna forget, I remember all of them, I've become so numb, M/M, Memory Loss, Missions, Molestation, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Past Violence, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Psychological Torture, Quiet bucky barnes, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, SHIELD, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Tainted, The Asset - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence, What Have I Done, Winter Soldier AU, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, You're my friend, i'm a monster, you're my mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVidaLoki779/pseuds/LaVidaLoki779
Summary: The Winter Soldier has been given a new mission. Steal the preserved body of Steve Rogers from S.H.I.E.L.D and break him to become of use to HYDRA.





	1. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier is activated, and he has a new mission.

 

 

> _Dear boy, you're all duct tape and safety pins inside. How are you still alive?!_
> 
> _-Vesta,_ Supernatural 9.08 Rock and a Hard Place

 

**

" _желание_ "

The Asset screamed as the waves of electricity ran through his body. His mind being shocked and damaged even more. 

" _Ржавый_ "

He had been awakened from his frozen slumber, and put back in the chair. The chair scared him more than anything. And The Asset, The Winter Soldier, fears nothing.

" _Cемнадцать_ "

The man saying the words, and others around him, could hear his screams. But none of them helped. They just stood and watched.

" _рассвет_ "

Him being awakened, only means one thing. A new mission. He will be told to go out, search, and kill. If not that, retrieve, then leave no witnesses. The Asset wonders what life he's ready to take this time.

" _Печь_."

The Asset has no knowledge of who he is. Who he really is. He sees, hears, breathes, speaks, eats, sleeps, moves, and kills. But he knows nothing of who he is. Or maybe who he used to be.

" _Девять_ "

Nobody cares about The Asset, except for his skill. He is one of HYDRAS greatest weapons. But he is not shown any kindness, given no praise or reward even when he completes a mission. 

" _Доброкачественные_ "

He is not favored, he is not pampered. He's treated as nothing. Because he is nothing. He's a weapon. He's better as a Ghost, than he is a human being.

" _Возвращение домой_ "

He does as he's told. Exactly how he's told.

" _Один_ "

He feels nothing. He is nothing. He is hollow. 

" _Грузовой автомобиль_ "

He is a monster. And the monster has just been activated. The jolting in his brain stopped. The men watching were quiet. Eyes fixed on the hollow man.

He was focused, and he was ready. Deadly. The hollow man looked straight ahead and panted. The man said good morning to him. The Asset just fixed his dead eyes down, and said "я готов отвечать."

~

He wasn't always like this. He had some life, or at least believes he did. If his heart beats and he's brain is working and controlling his movements, he's surely alive, isn't he?

He's lived for quite some time, but he doesn't remember anything from before. The first thing he remembers from the moment his eyes first opened, was pain. Agony. Suffering. Abuse. Being broken. Molded to the thing HYDRA made him to be. 

He longs to know what his life could have been before. Long before he was a prisoner to this awful pain. He tries and tries, and tries so hard to remember, but he can't. It never works and then more pain is brought on him if he defies, or remembers anything.

He has a new mission. And it seems HYDRA really wants their hands on this one. He must go to New York and find a man. A soldier from a war long ago, frozen in ice. Captain Steven Grant Rogers. Most know him as Captain America. 

He's being kept in a S.H.I.E.L.D facility in New York, and he has 36 hours to retrieve him and get him back to base. They've allotted him a small jet and a motorcycle for his trip.

He was found in the Artic by S.H.I.E.L.D. HYDRAS greatest threat. The only force stopping them from taking over the world, and forces like it. He's heard stories of God's from mythology, assassins, scientists, that work to keep the world safe. 

The Asset envies them. He wishes he could do what they do. Help people, save them. Not hurt or kill. He doesn't tell his handlers that, though. They'd just hurt him even more, put him back in that chair. He could deal with all sorts of methods of torture, which he has before. Just anything, but the chair.

If you asked the Asset why out of all the different ways for torture, why is the chair the worst? When they shock his brain, they take away his life. Bit by bit, even though it's not much of a life, anyways.

When he's left by himself, he wishes he could have a window. A simple window. And he doesn't even that. His cell is dark and cold. No light, besides one single lamp hanging from the ceiling. If he had a window, he could tell what time of day it was. Perhaps get some warmth when he's cold. Maybe even make friends with a few insects.

A machine of a man, built and broken to kill, destroy, destabilize, with a metal arm that can rip and tear bodies and other things to pieces, wants to make friends with insects. Maybe they wouldn't treat him like a monster.

He may be a weapon, but he still knows gentleness. Or at least he hopes he does. Hope. One word that's disappointed the man more than once. There's no hope when you've lived in his shoes. But he pushes that thought aside, and prepares for his mission.

**

The Asset returned with the Captain. Mission completed, as expected. It wasn't an easy task, he killed 24 S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and 4 witnesses, to get to him. The Captain was still unconscious while The Asset escaped with him. 

"Payload is secured."

"Copy that. Report back to base."

After they were in the clear, The Asset flew them back to the base. He carried the unconscious Captain inside, and they watched as he went over to his superior, and dropped the body at his feet.

The man smiled and said "Excellent, Soldier. Were there any problems?"

The Asset said "Nothing I couldn't handle."

The man nodded and asked "How many?"

"24 Agents, 4 Witnesses."

He nodded again and said "Impressive...Good work, Soldier."

The hollow man just stared off and asked "What now?"

The man smiled and said "Take him to your quarters. And when he wakes, take him. Have him. Break him. Break his spirit, break his body. Then after a few weeks, we'll try and get him to talk. Maybe soon, you may have a partner."

The Asset's jaw clenched, and he said "I work alone."

The man chuckled and said "Well, I think we can change that. Well done." And walked off. 

**

It was 3 days, before the Captain woke up. The Asset kept him in his quarters, and didn't lay a hand on him. But he found himself curious about the man.

What use could he possibly be for HYDRA after he set out to destroy it? Could he remember anything after being gone for so long?

He wonders how it'll be when The Asset takes him. The man is strong, big, could possibly overpower the hollow man.

But he wouldn't. The Captain may be strong, but The Asset is stronger. The Captain will be in distress, confused, afraid, overwhelmed, vulnerable. He'll be an easy task for The Asset.

He watched as the Captain's eyes opened. Blue eyes quickly looked around at the ceiling, blinking. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. 

Suddenly, he quickly sat up from the cold, hard floor. He looked around the dark and cold room, breathing heavily. Then his eyes landed on The Asset. 

The color in his face drained, as if he had seen a Ghost. His mouth was dropped opened, and he had this look in his eyes...Recognition, perhaps? But The Asset hasn't ever seen this man before the mission.

The man swallowed and quietly asked "Bucky?"

Bucky? The Asset doesn't understand.

The man slowly got to his feet, and The Asset got refocused. Ready to attack. The man kept his movements slowed as he took a small step forward. The Asset remained planted where he stood.

The Captain spoke. "Bucky?...You're alive?..."

The Asset couldn't understand, who is this _'Bucky'_ the Captain speaks of?  He asked "Who the Hell is Bucky?" In monotone.

The Captain suddenly stopped, and looked wounded. He asked "Buck...It's me, Steve...Remember?..." He kept coming forwards slowly, and The Asset clenched his fists.

"I thought...But you...You fell from the train, I watched you die...How are you alive?.."

The Asset just stared at him, as he got closer. He slowly reached out and that's when he saw the glistening of metal. He stopped and looked down at metal of The Asset's left arm. 

His face dropped again, and his eyes flickered back at his face. Live ones, gazing into dead ones. He quietly asked "Oh my God...Bucky, what did they do to you?"

 _'Bucky, what did they do to you?'_  The Asset was thrown off by that, but quickly regained focused.  _'He's trying to scare you.' 'Don't let him.' 'Do as your told.'_

The Asset said "I don't...Understand.."

The Captain said "Bucky, it's me...It's Steve...Don't you remember?...The train in Germany?... I tried...I tried to get you, but I-I was too late...You fell before I could grab your hand, I thought I would never see you again....What happened to you?..."

The Asset clenched his jaw and said "I'm not him. I don't know what you're talking about."

The Captain swallowed and asked "Okay...What's your name?"

The Asset said "The Winter Soldier...HYDRA's greatest Asset."

The Captain shook his head and rage slowly blossomed across his face. said "I'm gonna kill them...I'm gonna kill every last one of 'em, Buck. I'm gonna save you-"

The Asset quickly grabbed the Captain by his throat with his metal hand. The Captain quickly gasped and wrapped his hands around The Asset's wrist. 

"Bucky...B-Bucky stop...It's Steve, please..." His voice strained. 

The Asset glared at him and the Captain said "Your name...You name is Bucky...I was your...I was your best friend...We grew up together, Buck-"

The Asset only tightened his grip and said "HYDRA wants you, and they've given me an order."

The Asset finally let go, and the Captain started gasping for air. He coughed and took deep breaths before asking "An order to do what?" While gently rubbing at this throat.

The Asset stepped forward and said. "To break you...However I want. And in a few weeks, they will see if you could be useful."

The Captain's face went white again and he swallowed. He asked "Buck-"

"You will be broken." _'Broken like I was'_. For the next few weeks, you belong to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the Russian for his trigger words is correct, I had to look them up onna site that had all his words together and the translations.


	2. Tainting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier starts the breaking process. 
> 
> WARNING: VIOLENCE AND RAPE BETWEEN BUCKY AND STEVE, AND FLASHBACK TO PAST SEXUAL ABUSE GIVEN TO BUCKY.
> 
> And from now on, Steve will be called Steve, The Captain, or Captain Rogers. And the whole "Asset" thing will be either put as "The Asset" or "the Asset" up until a certain point, I dunno.

 

 

> _Funny you're the broken one, but I'm the only one who needed **saving**._  
>  _'Cause when you never see the light, it's hard to know which one of us is **caving**._
> 
> _-"Stay" -_ byRihanna (feat. Mikky Ekko)

 

**

With that said, The Asset took hold of the Captains neck again, lifting him from the ground, before throwing him back. Steve's body hit the concrete wall, before dropping on the ground.

The Asset then came at him, but Steve was quick on his feet. He put his hands up in front of him, and said "Wait!" But The Asset just kept coming.

"Buck wait, stop!" The hollow man pulled his left arm back, before punching him in the face. After doing it a second time, he grabbed the Captain by his arm, and turned, pulling Steve and all his weight, down to the ground.

Steve landed on his back, and tried to protect himself as he was kicked in the sides. He cried out when he felt a rib crack. Even with the serum and it's ability to heal him faster, it still hurt.

But then the Captain acted quickly, moving and grabbing at the hollow man's calf, before yanking. The Asset landed on his back, but kicked his foot out, his boot hitting Steve right on the face.

Steve fell back and groaned, turning onto his stomach. The Asset then took hold of the Captain's ankle, before yanking him back, his body sliding on the cold concrete. 

Steve quickly tried to crawl away, but as soon as the hollow man was ontop of him, he kept Steve pinned there. He pulled his arm back and his metal fist collided with the back of Steve's head twice, his movements stopping.

He checked for a pulse on Steve, and it as still there. He's either unconscious, or awake, but disoriented. He worked quickly, tearing at a white shirt that SHIELD must have given him, until the entire back of his torso exposed.

Then he tugged at his pants, pulling them and his underwear down, pulling the shoes off with them, before throwing them off to the side.

With the Captain now fully exposed to him, besides his socks, the hollow man pulled his black pants down a little ways past his thighs, his cock bobbing as he moved. He was naked beneath him, but no one paid mind to it. Not anymore.

He scooted up a little, and he could hear Steve groan in pain. He gripped the Captain's hips in his hands, before pulling them up a little off the ground. He used his left hand to keep Steve up, before taking himself into his right hand, guiding him to Steve's entrance.

Steve must have realized what was happening, and started squirming. He said "No! No! _NO!_ Bucky please! _Please!_ " The Asset kept him as still as he could and with one sharp snap of his hips, he's now invaded the Captain's body.

Steve cried out, and the Asset didn't give his body time to adjust. He started moving, tearing into the pleading Captain's walls.

The sounds of his cried, and skin roughly slapping against skin, filled the room. There was no doubt that the Asset's handlers were watching.

Once he's finished here, there's only more to come. If the Captain knows anything about S.H.I.E.L.D and their secrets, then he'll use every measure of torture he himself as gone through, to get answers. But if he knows nothing, then he'd probably be ordered to kill him.

As the Asset moved, Steve was still pleading. "Buck..B-Buck, please!...Stop! Stop, stop! This isn't you! Th-This isn't you Buck, please!" 

The Asset didn't listen. The Captain is just trying to trick him, get inside his head. If he let him, the hollow man will get punished in every horrible way he fears most. He's not gonna let him get to him.

The Asset gritted his teeth, and gripped the Captain's hips tighter, before fucking into him harder and faster. Though his body will heal, the hollow man will make sure he'll never be the same as he was before, after he's done with him.

**

Steve turned his head to the side, his cheek pressed against the floor. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

He's known Bucky his whole life. Bucky never babied him, only if he was sick or cold. Bucky pushed him, tested his limits. Not in a bad way, he just wanted Steve to do it.

Push past his fears, try new things. When they went to Coney Island, Bucky forced him to ride the Cylcone with him. He knew Steve was afraid, but he wanted Steve to try it at least once. Cause who knows? He could never get that chance again. 

So Steve did. He rode the Cyclone with him. Then he ended up throwing up afterwards. Bucky had been so proud of him that day. Bucky never did it to hurt him, he just wanted Steve to have the chance to live a little.

But now, something bad has happened to Bucky. Something real bad. The person hurting him now, that isn't Bucky. This man looked and sounded just like Bucky, but someone else was inside. Whatever HYDRA did to him, Steve has a feeling the same will happen to him.

He swallowed and whispered _"Buck...Please...It's me, it's Stevie, please."_

**

_"Buck...Please...It's me, it's Stevie, please."_

The hollow man has had enough of hearing that name. He started moving as fast as he possibly could, determined to tear his insides apart until he can't move for days.

He said "You're my mission..." The Captain continued out, his paim only feeding the monster even more. "I will break you...You're my mission... _YOU'RE. MY. MISSION!_ " He snapping his hips in time as he yelled it. 

**

_Suddenly, he was back in a different time. He wasn't cooperating, and killed one of the technicians working on his metal arm. As punishment, he was being carried into his cell, fighting for his life as a group of men raped him._

_They circled him, tore at his clothes, petted his hair, all while he fought to keep them off. One by one, they raped and molested him. It went on all night. If any of them got tired, they would just send in more, or take shifts._

_They beat him while they did it. His screams echoed and deafened the base, but not a soul came to save him. After almost beating and raping him to death, they just left him locked in there. His body was sore covered in his blood and their mess._

_He was unconscious for days, and when he was awake, he'd cry or scream until he couldn't scream anymore. He went those days without food, water or any sort of medical care._

_He would continue to he raped or molested, but not as severely as it was that night. They used other methods to break him, as well. Burning, electrocution, beating, drowning, the Cryo chamber, the chair._

_After that night, they finally broke through his defenses. His walls started crashing down. That's when he started to lose hope. They'd just do this to this to him, until he dies. And now, he's doing the same to someone else. Something he was hoping and praying no one else would have to ever go through._

**

The memory ignited him, rage seeking from his core. He kept hurting the Captain, taking and claiming his body. He went until he screamed as he came, filling the sobbing Captain.

When he stopped, he pulled out, and stood up. He stared down as Steve slowly curled into a ball, covering his mouth with his hand as he sobbed. It reminded the hollow man of himself. But he couldn't let his own weakness, get the better of him. 

He picked up the tattered shirt from the floor and cleaned himself up, before pulling his pants back up, tucking himself back in. He turned to go and sit over at his cot, but then he stopped.

He turned back around, and in a brief moment of pity and empathy, he tossed the tattered shirt over to the Captain, so he could cover himself.

**

Steve laid there crying, the torn shirt covering his lower half. He tried to keep quiet, afraid of what else he could do. He felt like he did back before the serum.

Whenever he would have an Asthma attack, this was almost just like that. But the Serum took that away, which didn't make him feel any better. But back then, Bucky would help ease Steve through it, working on breathing exercises to calm him, not this.

He doesn't hate Bucky. He can't, even with what he just did. Steve knows Bucky, and this, this person, that isn't who Bucky was. But then again, who he was back then versus what he is now, are far different. 

Steve hasn't cried like this, since he lost Bucky in Germany. He could still ear his screaming in his head, and it made him burst into tears at any time. He didn't cry in front of the rest of the Howling Commandos, he went somewhere off by himself, after the mission.

Because he was Captain America. He couldn't be seen to have lost hope. It would have crushed troop morale. Even though he had just lost his best friend in the whole world, he had to keep it together, for everyone else. He held back.

But he let Peggy see him, in that pub. She was the only who got to see him like a mess, he didn't hold back with her. And he won't hold back now.


	3. Brief Kindness/Activated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later. Moments of Kindness, Then Steve gets interrogated. Some violence ahead.

 

 

> _There are no prisoners with HYDRA, just order, and order only comes through pain. Are you ready for yours?_
> 
> -Brock Rumlow (Crossbones)

 

**

When it comes to interrogation, the Asset is usually a good tool to use. One of his handlers would ask questions, and if the person they were interrogating would mouth off, or not respond, the Asset was used for persuasion. 

That night after he first took him, he'd wake to find Steve, huddled against the corner of the cell. Shaking, crying, or just staring off. Since then, he hasn't let up on the Captain.

Every time he would begin to express empathy, pity, or guilt, he'd quickly snap himself out of it, in fear he would be punished for showing weakness. He'd take that anger out on Steve, and Steve would fight back, but not much.

The Asset is surprised how quickly he's breaking. It took years, sometimes decades to break him down. But for the Captain, he was quick. Emotions. That's what gets you broken. Emotions show weakness, and anyone could take advantage of that if you weren't careful. 

The Asset learned to push his emotions aside, only staying sharp and threatening for his handlers, and around Steve. Perhaps if the hollow man give his handlers the information they need from the Captain, they may actually reward him for once. 

Maybe they'd let him have a window, or even some insect friends. Because once they get what they want, they'll probably kill the Captain, if the Asset can't break him enough. He would have to break him for decades, tear his soul apart, for them to turn him into a useful weapon.

No one knows about the hollow mans silent pleas for the window or the insects. If they knew, he'd be seen as weak. And weakness won't last with HYDRA, then tbeyll kill him. But he wishes he could have them.

Or maybe something more, like an animal friend. Take care of a little kitten or puppy after missions. Have something beautiful in to push away the horrors burned into his broken soul. At this point, he'd much rather do that than kill or hurt anyone else.

But he can't have that. Not until he gets what he needs to get. So while the Captain sat off in the corner, staring off at the floor, the Asset stood from his cot. He went over to the pants that were lying on the ground, and that's when Steve's gaze fixed on him.

His eyes widened in fear and he started to scoot back. He quietly said "N-No. No more Buck, please-"

He stopped when he saw the hollow man was just holding the pants and underwear out to him. He quickly blinked and looked up at the Asset's face. He slowly took them from his hands, muttering out a small "Thank you." 

The Asset stepped back and allowed Steve to put them on. Then he peeling the shirt he was wearing off, and handed it to him as well. He didn't mind not having a shirt on, he's used to the cold. Even if Steve feels like a walking heater.

Steve put it on, adjusting it and he said "Thanks Buck -Sorry.." Remembering the Asset hated that name. 

The hollow man just nodded and walked back over to his cot. He sat down at the edge of it. Then he stared off. He stares off often, sometimes, without ever meaning to. It just happens. He mainly does it to try and remember things.

He doesn't even know his own name. What kind of man doesn't know their own name? Except the Captain called him Bucky. Could that be his name? And of it is, what the Hell kind of name is Bucky, anways?

He doesn't remember a thing from his past, before HYDRA. Not his birthday, how old he is, if he had a family, _nothing_. All he can remember are the decades of pain and missions. That's all. He's been put in the chair so many times, he's surprised they couldn't shock that out of his head.

He wishes he could remember, he'd do anything just to remember. And if the Captain actually does know him, then could he possibly make the hollow man remember?

Then he swallowed and asked "How do you know me?" His voice low and gruff from lack of use over the years.

He could feel the Captain's eyes on him, and just as he's about to answer, the door to the cell opened. Bucky quickly stood up in attention to his handlers. 

They walked in and quickly saw the Asset's shirt on the Captain. Then one man, and older American man named Alexander, stepped forward. He then looked at the Hollow man and said "Come with me." The Asset feared he'll be put in the chair, to activate the Winter Soldier for the interrogation.

Then he turned to the Captain and said "Take him to the room down the hall." Then one man nodded and translated it for the others.

When he was taken into the room with the chair, a sense of dread weighed heavy on his heart. Now, he could forget something else. Forget the Captain, forget the other things he was trying to remember.

When he sat down in the chair, he leaned forward. He stared off, kissing then idea of an animal friend or his insect friends, goodbye for awhile. What he knows about the Captain so far. All that, just to become even more of a monster.

**

_"желание"_

The screams of the hollow man echoed through the room, even as he bit down on the mouth guard.

_"Ржавый"_

_"Cемнадцать"_

He doesn't wanna forget, he can't. If they keel doing this, he won't have anything left.

_"рассвет"_

_"Печь."_

He wants the Captain to tell him what he knows. Why his name is Bucky, where he's from, everything.

_"Девять"_

_"Доброкачественные"_

He doesn't wanna keep hurting him, even if he tries not to shy emotions. He hates destroying things.

But he can't do a thing about it. Just a few more words to go, and they'll get what they want, soon enough.

_"Возвращение домой"_

_"Один"_

_"Грузовой автомобиль...Солдат?"_

The hollow man swallowed, ready to complete any task given to him, without a second thought. He opened his mouth and said  _"я готов отвечать."_

**

He sat in one of the interrogation rooms, waiting. He nervously tapped his foot on the ground, the soft 'pat, pat, pat' of his bare foot the only noise in the room. He remembers doing that a lot when he was nervous, and Bucky used to hate it.

**

_Steve was studying for a test one time while Bucky was there. Bucky was supposed to be studying too, but ended up dozing off._

_Steve must've realized he was tapping his foot, cause Bucky asked "Would you stop that? 'Svery annoying."_

_Steve chuckled and said "Sorry Buck, didn't realize I was doin' it." And he stopped._

_Then he after a few minutes, he started doing it again, while reading up on a certain chapter. Then Bucky groaned and said "Steve, I swear to God, I'm gonna come over there, and cut yer feet off, if you don't quit that."_

_Steve busted up laughing and he said "I can't help it! 'Mnot doin' it on purpose!"_

_"You sure? Sure seems like it."_

_Steve nodded and said "I'm sure...Jus' nervous 'bout the test, is all."_

_Buck looked over at him, his arms behind his head, and he smiled. He looked funny when he was tired, and Steve loved it. He threw Steve a tired smile and he said "Don't know why yer nervous...You'll do good, you always do..."_

_So did Bucky. Bucky was really smart, always did great in school, more than he ever let on. Bucky then said "Now shut that damn book, an' stop tappin' yer damn foot 'm tryin' to sleep, Punk."_

**

Steve smiled a little and whispered "Jerk." Then the door opened. He quickly stood up, and the same older man stepped in.

He said "Captain Rogers...It's an honor to finally meet you....We have much to discuss, the three of us." 

Then he stepped out of the way, and Bucky walked in. But what walked in that door, didn't look like the Bucky he knew, or the one from before he was escorted out. Even more than the man that beat and violated him for the next two weeks.

This was someone much more dangerous. And he looked at Steve like he was ready to rip his head off.


	4. Dead End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation starts. Pierce hit's a dead end. 
> 
> WARNING!!: Violence and Rape ahead.
> 
> Sorry if this ones short, next one will be longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for being gone so long, and I'm not in a great mood, but I plan to try and update all of these at least onces today, maybe more idk, and while I'm spending the weekend at my brothers place.

 

> _You can break a thing, but you cannot always guide it afterward into the shape you want._
> 
> -Holly Black
> 
>  

**

Pierce sits down in front of Steve, while the Asset stands beside the Captain. The Assets gaze is fixed ahead, but ready to persuade.

Pierce cleared his throat and asked "Must've been hard...Coming out of the ice like that, after almost 70 years."

Steve simply nodded and said "Well...It was definitely... _Awakening_." His tone hard.

Pierce smiled a little and asked "Are you enjoying your stay with us, so far? I hope he's treating you well...I've seen your time together, we all have."

 _'You sick bastard'_ Steve thought. Then he looked up at the Asset, who stated straight ahead. He then looked back at Pierce and asked "Why him?" Pointing back at the Asset. "What did he ever do to you?"

Pierce didn't answer for a minute, but then he looked at the Asset, gaze still fixed ahead, but he could hear everything. Then Pierce leaned forward and whispered "Because he was your friend...But not just that, that was a bonus...Doctor Zola saw something in him, that he found to be useful.

When he had him, he gave your friend something to survive the fall of that train in Germany...And he's been a gift to mankind. His work has shaped the century...And now we have you."

Steve held his gaze and said "You won't break me, I don't know anything...I don't even know why I'm really here."

Pierce asked "Captain...Can you tell me what you know about _S.H.I.E.L.D?_ " 

Steve raised an eyebrow and asked "Shield? What, like my Shield?" 

Pierce nodded and said "Not exactly. I'm talking about the  _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division._ "

Steve shook his head and said "I have no clue what that is."

Pierce pursed his lips and said "It was founded shortly after your death, by Howard Stark and Margaret Carter.."

Steve's eyebrows raised a little and he muttered "Peggy.."

"Yes...You knew her as Peggy... _S.H.I.E.L.D_ is a United States extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency...They are tasked with maintaining global security.

Founded in the wake of the Allied victory over the Axis powers and  _HYDRA_ in World War II, _S.H.I.E.L.D._ was organized shortly after your death...It's mission is to protect the United States, and soon, the entire world, from all possible threats. They're quite possibly the greatest military power on Earth...But we're stronger."

Steve shook his head and said "No...No, _HYDRA_ died with the Red Skull."

Pierce chuckled and asked "If it did, would you be here right now?...Would _he_ be here, and be the way he is?" Gesturing to the hollow man. 

Steve looked down at the metal table, watched his hands clench into fists. He could feel the anger boiling, and he looked back up at the older man, through his lashes. He quickly got up and tried to reach over the table and grab him, but the Asset was quicker.

He quickly grabbed Steve by his shoulder, and forced him back down in his seat, with his metal hand.

Steve then stopped and Steve said "I don't know anything."

Pierce leaned back in his chair and said "You know something."

Steve shook his head and said "I don't...You said it yourself, Peggy and Howard founded _S.H.I.E.L.D_ after I was gone, I woke up in here, _he_ was the first person I've looked at for a long time..." Gesturing back at the hollow man, who was staring off into space. Then he shook his head and asked "What year is it, anyways??" 

Pierce sighed and said "2012.." He studied Steve's face, seeing if he was really lying. Then after a minute or so, he sighed and muttered "Dammit..m" then quickly stood up, his metal chair scraping along the concrete floor. 

He paced back and for and said "Goddammit...You!" He pointed at the Asset, and he quickly stood in attention. He said "You do whatever you want with him, right now, I don't care." Then turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him. 

Steve tensed up and looked over his shoulder at the hollow man, who stood still, not moving a muscle. He whispered "Buck?....Bucky?..." He didn't respond.

So Steve slowly reached out to touch him, being careful not to startle him. Just as he gently touched the cool metal of his arm, the hollow man reacted. 

He quickly wrapped his metal hand around the Captain's throat and squeeze. steve gasped and tried to get the hand off, but the hollow man only tightened his grip.

Steve stared into those grey eyes he used to love seeing, so full of life, and hope, only now to see that light gone, void of life whatsoever. 

"Buck...Buck, stop-" he was cut off by a punch to the face from the hollow man's flesh fist. He punched him again and Steve started kicking to get away. But the Asset didn't budge. 

He simply hit him again, before letting go. While Steve hunched over and fought to catch his breath, the Asset took the opportunity to knee him in his face, Steve slumped a little, but the hollow man quickly caught him.

He hauled the Captain up and turned him before bending him over the table. He quickly pulled down his own pants, before pulling down Steve's. He quickly slicked himself up and took hold of one of the Captain's hips, before guiding himself inside. 

Steve quickly woke up, and started squirming, but the Asset used his flesh hand to pin his head down on the metal, as he started fucking into him.

**

Pierce stood behind the two way mirror and watched as the Asset took the Captain. He stood and watched with a few men, and one asked "What do we do with him know? He knows nothing."

Pierce nodded and watched as America's former Golden Boy, wept as he was being fucked by their puppet. 

Another man said "He's useless...We should let him kill the poor thing, put him out of his misery."

Pierce said "No, no, we won't."

Then same man turned and looked at him confused. He asker "Why not? He can't help us at all, he doesn't know anything."

The older man said "That may be...But he could still be used...He's gotta be worth something...Just cause he doesn't know anything, doesn't mean we won't have another Asset. He'll be broken soon enough." 


End file.
